Organic Light Emitting diode (OLED) display is one of the hot spots in the current research field. As compared with Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), the OLED display has advantages such as a low energy consumption, a low production cost, self-luminescence, a wide range and a fast response speed. At present, OLED display panels have begun to replace traditional LCD display panels in display fields such as mobile phones and digital cameras, and are expected to become mainstream choices for next-generation display panels.
The uniformity of light emission of the OLED display panels mainly depends on the driving transistor portion and the light emitting device portion. In prior arts, a pixel compensation circuit that can compensate the threshold voltage of the driving transistor is generally used to eliminate the influence of the threshold voltage of the driving transistor and its drift on the uniformity of light emission. However, there is no pixel compensation related arts that can eliminate the influence of aging of the light emitting device on the uniformity of light emission.